la la land
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: shane finally asked mitchie out,will people try to break them up?will there love survive?review me your ideas plz.


previously

"will u take a midnight cannoo ride with me"shane asked

"why of course"i replied

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

out on the water

"you know you have a beautiful voice"shane said

"shane gray are you flirting with me"i asked sarcasticly,i giggled

he stopped paddling "what if i am" he said in the same tone

"i'll kick your ass"i replied "ohh im shaking in my rockstar boots"

"popstar'

"rockstar"

"popstar"

"rockstar"

"rockstar"

"popstar...wait no rock- no pop- no rockstar"i burst out laughing

"close your eyes"he said "your not gunna pick me up and throw me in are"i asked kind of afraid.

"it sounds temting,but no im not"he replied probebly witha smile on his face

the boat stopped i was picked up with my thongs taken off "ahhhh put me down"i said laughing histericly ,i was put down my feet touching warm sand "open yor eyes" he said,i saw lights going down a track we were walking for about 1 minute when i saw a picnic basket and a blanket on the sand i swer my mouth was open the hole time "what do you think"he asked walking in front of me and saying 'tad da' "indiscribable"i muttered 'that good" he mumbled to him self "come on"he said walking over to the food , sat down "i want to know more a bout you"he said

"okay what do you want to know?"i answered "whats your favrote colour" he asked "fluro green" i answered "really mine too" after five minutes of eating and questions it went back to quite probebly he had now more questions and i admit i had no answers "mitchy"he started "shane"i giggled

"umm, i have one more question"

"shot"

"will you be my girlfriend"he asked nervious ,if i had said no this would be and ackward dinner "im gunna have to think about that one"i said,he looked up probebly thinking i would say no,i crawled over to him "of course u silly little pop star" he looked up with a smile on his face i kissed his cheek he smiled even more if i was him my face would be hurting.

next day

i walked out side my cabin to see nate and catlin sitting on the pier i picked up my phone in side and looked out the window so she couldnt see me

i see you i txted to her

what are you talking about im in my cabin she replied

dont lie to me i replied my cabins just in front of the lake.....you naughty girl i txted

my phone started to ring

i looked at caller id it was cate "yes cate"i said

"what the heck are you talking about in in my cabin"

"fine ill go check"

"ok ok im not im on the pier"

"ohhhhhh,with who dum question what are you and nate talking about"

"stuff"

"yes stuff is always an interesting topic"

"guess what"

"what"she said in the same tone

"shane asked me to be his girl friend"i yelled way to excited

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed i had to take the phone away from my ear coz if i didnt i would have lost hearing in my right ear,looking in the window in my cabin i could see nate was having that effect too .

"are you done"i asked

"o.m.g"she said

"1 second"she said

"ahhhhhh..."i hung up on her trying to get my hearing back

i got dressed and walked out of the cabin near the place shane sung 'your the voice' he was there singing that same song he was looking out at the lake ,i tiptoed up to him

{shane singing{your the voice i hear in side my head the reasion that im singing i need to find you i got too find you your the missing piece i need the song in side of me i need to find you...........}

i put my arms around his neck he jumped and stoped playing he lifted his head back wards and i kissed him on the lips "well hello" he said smiling "that was good for cockie cutter pop star stuff"i said giggling

he laughed ,"i cant believe i cant see you for a month im gunna die with out you" i said pouting "i know me too"

we heard brown over the loud speaker

"attention all studients of camp rock bonfire pit now"brown said

"lets go"i said grabbing shanes hand

___________________________________________________________5 minuties later_______________________________________

we all walked to were are buses were i held shanes hand for a period of time i gave him my details everything i could think of that would get to me. "im gunna miss you soo much"i said

me and shane hugged till my mum and his tour bus got here "ok my mums here"i said sadly not wanting to leave, i kissed him once more wow i was gunna miss that and got in the car i felt a tear go down my face that hit my hand "honey whats wrong"my mum said worried "i miss shane"i said going to cry again "honey we only got onto the freeway"

__________________________________________week later___________________________________________________________

today was first day back at school,i missed all my friends mostly 1 ,caitlyn, i still talked to all my friends from camp rock including my new boyfriend shane gray.

i was walking to school when some one called my name i turned around ,serria,"hey you excited" she said juping up and down "no"i said fakeing enthusiam "i wish i was back at camp rock"i said sadly "why"she asked confused "coz i met a guy"i said

she stopped jumping "what yor kidding right"she said rasing one eye brow "no"i replied "tell me all about him,whats his name tell me" she yelled a little bit to loudly "ill tell you later"

we walked in to the halls and first peiod bell rang then after english i had second period geograph then lunch. i walked in to the cafateria not feeling hungrey i sat down and close my eyes i was to busy thinking of shane then some one walked up to my table

"hey torres"gina the wicked witch of the west said

"hey slut sup"i opened my book and looked at the photo of me and shane in the middle of camp,gina saw the picture and grabbed the book

"how much did you pay to get photoshopped"

"i dont know i didnt take the photo why dont you ask nate black"

"like hell someone would take a photo with you someone who is famous and-"

"yes coz my boyfriend wouldnt want to take a photo with me and for you information-"my phone started to ring,i looked at caller id,shane.i held up my finger to make gina be quite "oh look who it is my boyfriend "i said sarcasticly i pressed loud speaker

_"hey mich hows school"_

"its not so great"

_"why babe?"_

"coz theres a bitch infront of me who doesnt belive your my boyfriend"

_"hey mitchie i found a bird in the backyard and named it mitch"jason screamed from the background_

_"shut up jason,and yes who ever the hell you are mitchie is my girlfriend"_

_**"mitchie do u have cates number"nate called**_

"yes i do why do you want it"

"**um....yer,....umm n-no reason at all"**

" sure ok watever its 555-879-0191"

**"thanks mitch"**

_"ok mitch sorry to cut the chat short but we got to go to recording call you later k?cya mitch"_

"bye shane,bye guys"

_**"bye mitchie!!!!!!"**_

i slide my phone shut and looked at gina who had her mouth open the hole time

"cya bitch"i turned and walked away

i walked up the stairs and through my bag in the corner my phone started to beep

"hey shane"

"hey babe wat are you doing"

"i was bout to do my homework"

"ohh okay ill call back later"

"noooo no i dont want you to call back later i want to hear your voice now"

"ok ok jezz i wasnt leaving anyway"

we talked for 3 hours

......."yer i know have you made him a bird house yet"

"no"

"aww thats so mean"

"meh well i wrote a new song"

"really hope im gunna hear it so did i for you and me and caytln made the music for it"

" cool i bet its great like you"i smiled"well you are going to hear my song very soon coz i have a month brak and im going to you scool for a month"

"no!"i said in disbelief sitting up

"yes"

"omg"

yep and im comin tomorrow"

"yay im so exsited"

"me too"he said like a girl,i laughed

"our maneger wants us to go to school its like...good whhats the word"

"publicity"i finished for him "are you sure you went to school"

"yes! of corse"

"ok well im beat night shane"

"night mitch"

shane pov

the line disconected

"i love you mitch"he said a second to late

"dude why dont you just tell her that you love her"

"what if she doesnt feel the same way nate"

"ill get cate to ask her"

"whatever"i rolled over and looked over at the clouds throught the port hole in the plane,drifting off to sleep

mitch pov

"mitch up"

i grabbed my clothes and got changed,i grabbed my bag song book and book bag and walked down stairs

i grabbed some toast and walked through the door

"cya mum"

"by mitch"

the cold morning air wooshed across my face.i could see the school in the distance and a certain limo i had been wait in for for ages i ran ran as i could getting closer the picture infront of me getting clearer.i saw a certain popstar getting out

"SHANE!!!!"he turned to look in my derection running towards me,gina watchin,shane picked my up spining around in a bone crushing hug

"cant breath"

"i love you mitch"wait did he just say he loved me?!/!?!/1??!?!?!?!!?

"i love you too shane"he put m back down,i started to sing

**m:**_strangest thing the song we you to sing_

_smiles the flowers everything noooo aww_

_yesterday i found out about you and now just looking at you_

_you say that you take it all back it was a moment of me missing you sayyyy yer_

**m:**_you shouda said no you shouda gone home_

_you shouda said it twice before you let it all go _

_you shoda known the words_

_what you did with her_

_get to back{shane}get back to me}_

_i shoda be there in the back of your mind_

_not asking lots of why_

_you shouldnt be begging for forgivness at my feet_

_you shoulda said no_

_baby and you might me_

**s:**_you can see ive been cryin_

**m:**_hopping you havnt been lying_

**both**_:to sayyyyy_

**m:**_but do you honestly exspect me to beleive it will ever be the same_

**both**_:you say that the past is the past_

**s:**_give me one chance_

**both**_:it was a moment of me missing you sayyyy yes_

**mitch:**_shoulda said no sholda gone home_

_shoulda gone twice before you let it all go_

_you shoda known the words_

_what you did with her_

_get to back{get back to me}_

_and i shoulda been been there in the back of your mind_

_i shouldnt be asking lots of why_

_you shouldnt be begging for forgivness at my feet_

_shoulda said no baby and you might still have meeeee noooo_

**both:**_i cant resist before you come tell me this_

_was it worth it...was it woooorth ittt_

**shane**_:nooo nooo no no no noooooo_

**mitch**_:you shouda said no you shouda gone home_

_you shouda said it twice before you let it all go _

_you shoda known the words_

_what you did with her_

_get to back{shane}get back to me}_

_i shoda be there in the back of your mind_

_not asking lots of why_

_you shouldnt be begging for forgivness at my feet_

_you shoulda said no_

_baby and you might still me_

we both forgot about our audience which was now clapping

"im suspecting that was you new song"

"yer you like"

"i love it"i smiled "are you gunna sing me yours"i asked

"yer"

"when"i encoraged

"after school"

"okay"

we walked into school hand in hand

"mitchie mitchie!!!!"i turned around to see sirria

she stopped next to me and staired at shane "mitchie y-you know shane gray"

"this is the boy i was talking about"smiling at shane,he smiled back kissing my hair

the bell rang again,i turned to shane.

"come on"

"cya serria"she stood there still shocked.

i stopped at my biology class.

"okay this is me,what class do you have"

he handed me the sheet,he had bioligy with me 9:30.i smiled

"what?"he asked taking back the paper

"your with me,lets go"i pulled him in the class room.

"were is everyone"he asked

"the teacher is always late and the kids wait for the warning bell till they run to class."he laughed

me and shane walked to the back and took a seat at the back and talked till the warning bell rang.

"shane?"he smiled at me

"yer mitch"

"did you mean it?"

"mean what"

"when you said you loved me"he cupped my face in his hands.

"of corse i did,and ill say it again i love you mitch"he said passionetly

"i love you too shane"i wispered,he kissed my for head

"ewww no pda in class"it was the voice we all love to hear

"hi nate"i said turning to him.

"hi mitch,sup bro"

"hey nate"shane mutted a little pissed of.

the warning bell rang and most of the class filed in stopping at the door to stair at nate and screamed and ran to shane.

"hi shane im gina"

"i know "he muttered still looking at groaned and sat next to nate.

"hello everyone weve got new students today nate and shane,okay get into a group of 3"mr ward yelled

"nate get over here"i yelled,he got up and sat next to ward put a dead frog on the table.

"cool"nate and shane said in unison.

"if you think its cool you can disect it"i passed the scalple to shane and a piece of paper to ward handed me a sheet with a picture of a frog and square so you could lable the frog.

shane started to cut nate started too write and i started to lable.

me shane and nate were walking to the cafeteria when someone slid there arm through mine and nates arm.

"hey guy"i turned to look at her

"caytlin!!!"i hugged her

"what are you doing here"

"i moved next door to you i hated bording school anyway"she turned to nate and kissed him on the cheek.

"ohhh what was that"i asked

"i asked her to be my girlfriend"nate spoke up.

we took a seat while shane and nate went to go get food.

"ive missed you cate"

"ive missed you too mitch"she grabbed her laptop out of her bag and began typing.

"ive got the music for your song"she said and pressed and nate came back with food and listened with me and catlyin.

"that sounds awsome!"shane put his arm around me and we began to eat.

we all began to walk home ,i unlocked the front door and chucked my bag in the corner of my room and sat down on my sat next to me his arm wrapped around and nate sat on the foot of my bed.

"let play a game"shane suggested

"what about truth or dare"nate said.

we all agreed

"i wanna go first"cait volenterred

"shane truth or dare"he though over this

"truth"he cautioned

"hmmm.....oh yer shane okay have you every dreamt about you and mitchie getting married and having kids"he looked down

"yer"he murmred,i could barley hear him

"what was that"cait said putting her hand to her ear

"i said yes i do!"shane said louder,i smiled to myself thinking about me and shane with family.


End file.
